Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a three-dimensional semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
Higher integration of semiconductor devices is desired to satisfy demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. Especially, in the case of memory devices, integration may affect product prices. In the case of typical two-dimensional memory devices, integration may be determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell. Thus, integration of the two-dimensional memory devices may be strongly influenced by fine pattern forming technology. However, process equipment for increasing pattern fineness may be very expensive and therefore can set a practical limitation on increasing integration for two-dimensional or planar semiconductor devices. Accordingly, semiconductor memory devices including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells have been proposed.